<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Active Participant by ListeningBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073519">Active Participant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy'>ListeningBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(among us canon not dbh canon), Aliens, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After barely escaping being ejected on suspicion of being an Imposter, Gavin follows the crewmate who vouched for him. He's grateful not to be floating in the void of space, but why would Nines lie to save him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Active Participant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah I'm capitalizing on the Among Us hype, what of it?<br/>The chat log images were made by <a href="https://personne-tmblr.tumblr.com/">personne-tmblr</a>. For those with screenreaders or who otherwise can't see the images, the text directly after (marked (chat log)) are transcripts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
(chat log)<br/>
Connor: Gavin is an imposter.<br/>
Connor: I saw him faking tasks.<br/>
Gavin: WTF<br/>
Gavin: NO YOU DIDN'T<br/>
Hank: You're sure?<br/>
Tina: Sorry but... I did see him following Chris around before he died<br/>
Connor: Pretty sure.<br/>
Gavin: TINA<br/>
Elijah: Getting kinda defensive there, Gavin<br/>
Fowler: This is all circumstantial evidence<br/>
Gavin: YES thank you Fowler, listen to him!<br/>
Hank: Well it has to be someone<br/>
Elijah: I'm good with kicking Gavin out just in case<br/>
Connor: Same here.<br/>
Gavin: IDIOTS<br/>
Tina: Sorry Gavin! :(<br/>
Nines: No. Gavin is not the imposter. I saw him do a med scan.<br/>
Hank: Shit seriously??<br/>
Nines: Yes.<br/>
Tina: Thank fuck<br/>
Connor: Are you sure Nines?<br/>
Nines: Yes. Trust me.<br/>
Connor: Alright.<br/>
Fowler: Back to work, everyone.<br/>
-<br/>
Gavin stalked through the hall towards where he'd seen Nines disappear to when the meeting disbanded. At the fork between the reactor and security rooms, he made a guess and chose security, only to find it empty.<br/>
Frustrated, he growled, spinning around with the intent of stomping into the reactor room to find the other man - only to startle, gasping and taking a step back as he realised Nines was right behind him.</p><p>"Why are you following me?" he asked before Gavin's heart had even stopped thumping in his chest. </p><p>Gavin shivered. Nines' voice was hard, void of emotion, but no one else could see it. He'd called him out before anyone had even died, but they all thought he was crazy. And of course now that they were in danger they forgot all about that.</p><p>He steeled himself, closing his gaping mouth with a snap and glaring up at Nines. "You know why I was following you. I was never even near the med bay. Why the fuck did you say I scanned?"</p><p>"Did you want to die?"</p><p>"I- No!" Gavin frowned, "but you had no reason to help me. How do you know I'm not an imposter?"</p><p>Nines gave a slow blink, before saying with deliberate indifference, "You are not an imposter."</p><p>Gavin's breath quickened under Nines' unyielding stare. "Yeah. You would know, right?"</p><p>Nines hummed noncommittally. His eyes seemed to flicker, and he stepped back, no longer crowding Gavin, just as Elijah walked in the door, stopping dead as he saw the two of them.</p><p>"You okay, Nines?" he asked, eyeing Gavin suspiciously. Gavin rolled his eyes; of course even with Nines' 'proof', the crew would still be suspicious of him.</p><p>"I'm fine, Elijah." Nines smiled. It was an empty, dead smile, but Elijah returned it without a second thought. "Did you need to get in here?"</p><p>"Yeah, looks like some wiring that got disconnected." Nines moved to let him by, putting the man between him and Gavin. As soon as his back was turned, Gavin saw Nines' face fall back into neutrality - no, disdain. He sneered, baring his teeth, teeth that were suddenly much too sharp. And then his mouth opened, Gavin shouting in shock as something black shot out, stabbing through the back of Elijah's head and retreating nearly faster than the eye could see. He stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, as the body dropped to the floor, blood steadily pooling.</p><p>Licking his lips, Nines looked at Gavin, who backed into the wall, putting as much room between them as he could. But Nines only watched him for a moment, before turning his gaze back to Elijah.</p><p>"That could have been you. No one would have questioned me. Remember that."</p><p>With that, he left the room, not looking back as he made his way down to the lower engine.</p><p>Gavin watched him go, before looking back to the body. Slowly, he pulled his com tablet from his suit, tapping to alert the rest of the crew.<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
(chat log)<br/>
Hank: Where was the body?<br/>
Gavin: In security<br/>
Gavin: I was with Nines<br/>
Gavin: He's clear</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are highly appreciated. If you don't know what to comment but want to tell me how you feel after reading this, consider leaving an emoji instead ^-^</p><hr/><p>You can also find me on <a href="http://gavinisqueer.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy">PillowFort</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>